Various forms of emergency wheels have been heretofore designed to provide a readily attachable wheel on the outer side of a vehicle wheel having a flat tire mounted thereon so as to enable the associated vehicle to be driven without repair or removal of the flat tire. In addition, various forms of supplemental wheels have been heretofore designed for the purpose of mounting on the outside of a conventional vehicle wheel having an inflated tire thereon, whereby the supplemental wheel may be utilized to provide additional traction. An example of one form of emergency wheel for use in conjunction with a vehicle wheel having a flat tire mounted thereon is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,001. However, this form of emergency wheel requires additional attaching lug nuts for a specially constructed wheel.